eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Sinking Sands Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of August 2018.'' *''The Sinking Sands received major quest/zone revamps in LU54 and LU55. '' Welcome to the Sinking Sands and the Desert of Flames! In this timeline you'll begin your journey to uncover the great many secrets hidden beneath the sand, as well as help the Dervin inhabitants cope will the ever-changing desert. Start your journey at the Port of Tears, the quest hub around the zone-in from the Globe of Swift Travel. There are many unlimited repeatable quests in the Sinking Sands, such as the ones immediately encountered when first arriving. These are related to the Courts of Maj'Dul, of which there are three: Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, and Court of Truth. Each Court has a headquarters in the city of Maj'Dul and a representative at the Port of Tears. See below for further information on the Courts. NPC Quests Port of Tears Kallon Ebbtide *'45 Kallon's Vengeance' Ghassan the Trader :Part of the Ghassan the Trader Timeline #'46 Hides for Ghassan' #'46 Spice Delivery' #'46 Venomous Venture' #'47 Questionable Merchandise' #'46 A Delicate Matter' #'46 Another Employer' #'48 The Search Begins' #'50 The Lonely Crypt' #'52 The Final Piece' #*'51 Scorpion Scrounging' Croc Hunter Camp El'Khazi, Purveyor of Fine Carpets #'50 Threads of the Desert' #'52 Scouring the Sands' #'55 Rocky Correspondence' #'57 The Spirit of Ab'zheri' Numair #'48 Cooking Crocodiles' #'47 Diggers for Dinner' #'47 A Terrible Crime' #'48 Scarabs and Spiders' The Oasis of Marr Aliyyah the Embalmer #'47 Unraveling the Mummies' #'47 Grisly Gathering' #'50 More Mummies?' #'52 Osseous Investigations' #'52 Undead Investigations' #'52 Sul'Dal Studies' Sandslide Passage Xilla Beetlebinder #'47 Beetle Herding - Act I' #'47 Beetle Herding - Act II' #'47 Beetle Herding - Act III' #'47 Beetle Herding - Act IV' #'47 Beetle Herding - Act V' #'47 Beetle Herding - Act VI' #'47 Beetle Herding - Act VII' #'47 Beetle Herding - Final Act' Camp D'Sas Vera D'Sas *'52 ' Rassad Ali *'52 ' Assad M'Lyshad *'54 ' Examined Quests *'up to 50 The Gauntlet of al-Azhar' - right-click the genie lamp at and select 'Rub', then speak to Khalhan al-Azhar. Courts of Maj'Dul Quests :See Court of the Blades Timeline, Court of the Coin Timeline, Court of Truth Timeline As mentioned above, there is a representative from each Court near the Port of Tears. Each representative will offer quests that will raise your faction standing with their faction while simultaneously lowering your faction standing with the other two. You can do all three sets of quests if you just want to earn experience and/or add them to your quest journal. However, this is not recommended if you want to gain faction with a specific court as you will end up with all three factions hostile to you. If a specific Court faction and/or Maj'Dul residence is your goal, then choose one of the three Court NPCs and only do the quests they offer. Ultimately, you will want to go to full faction with each of the Courts, one at a time, if you wish to do the major quest for this expansion, The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny to become a Hero of Maj'Dul and gain the Ring of Fate. See below for more details on raising faction with the Courts of Maj'Dul. The following are the Court quests available irregardless of faction standing, unless noted otherwise: Court of the Blades Mahir Lu'ay *'45 Blades: Crocodile Bounty' *'45 Blades: Rujarkian Raiders' *'48 Blades: Captive of the Alliz Raef Ew' - requires +10,000 faction *'50 Blades: Nuisance Clearing' Court of the Coin Thara Bashirah *'45 Coin: Beachcomber' *'45 Coin: Manifest Error' *'48 Coin: Search for the Merchant' - requires +10,000 faction *'50 Coin: Resource Gathering' Court of Truth Taj As'ad *'45 Truth: Preceptors' Requests' *'46 Samiel Investigations' *'48 Seeking the Past' - requires +10,000 faction *'50 Truth: In Service to the Court' Other Court Quests Once at least +10,000 faction has been earned with any faction, the following quest is offered: *'47 Stopping the Flow' - obtained from Fahad Nuhayd in Croc Hunter Camp at Once at least +10,000 faction has been earned with a given faction, the correlating quest amongst the following will be offered by in Camp D'Sas at : *'52 ' *'52 ' *'52 ' Raising Court Faction To gain entry to the Court headquarters in Maj'Dul, you need 20,000 faction standing with that Court. You can earn faction points by doing the repeatable quests from the docks area. Once you reach 20,000 faction, you will not receive any more quests in the Sinking Sands, and will be directed to a new representative in Maj'Dul for further faction quests. Alternatively, to gain faction directly, you can kill rival faction members in Maj'Dul, and turn in their Insignia Coins to the appropriate Court Counsel in the Tower of the Moon. Good standing with one of the Court factions brings the following benefits: * Gives you access to a banker, mender, broker, merchant, and quests within the Court headquarters in Maj'Dul. * Allows you to purchase a license to rent housing in Maj'Dul, and to be given the residence quest (which gives you the Call of Ro ability which is in addition to your call home). * With better faction standing, you can earn a special Title from the Court, and will be given a Court quest timeline, completion of which is necessary for the signature heroic quest The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny. Collections :See: The Sinking Sands Collection Quests, there are many Discoveries :See: The Sinking Sands Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: The Sinking Sands Named Monsters Notes *The recommended levels on some of the following quests were raised in GU54 along with mob levels in Sinking Sands. Most monsters were also downscaled from heroic to solo. Mob levels were re-lowered to what they were originally in GU55, but the zone remained de-heroiced. Category:Desert of Flames